


Medal of Valor

by hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Hartwin, M/M, Medal, NSFW, idk i just wanted to quickly write something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartwin/pseuds/hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has a special place in his heart for the medal Harry gave him when he was only a little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medal of Valor

The medal that hung around Eggsy’s neck became something of a security blanket, like it protected him from some unknown force. He knew it wouldn’t warn off vampire or zombies if the world ever came to that, but it helped him. He’d twirl the medallion around his fingers, or tug slightly on the chain around his neck when his stomach would twist with nerves, heart beginning to beat faster when facing something he didn't like or want.  
-  
He’d think of his father when his fingers would run over the cold metallic surface, he’d think of the older man that knelt down to him, took his snow globe off him and explained something that he couldn't comprehend at that age apart from that he must look after this medal, treasure it close to his heart.  
-  
When he finally met the man that gave him the medal, the man that made him feel special and important, Eggsy couldn't form the words, but managed a mere ‘thank you’ to him. He wanted to say more, wanted to ask all the questions in the world, but he didn't, he stayed quiet and followed the footsteps that his dad once took.  
-  
The medal was always attached somewhere on his body, may it be his shirt, or a chain, he wouldn't leave without it. Harry would ask questions sometimes, wondering why Eggsy still had it pinned to his shirt collar, but all Harry ever got was a small shrug in return before the blond would move onto another subject.  
-  
Eggsy began using the medal for something other than nerves, it was a way of keeping his mouth shut when Harry was on top of him or behind him, thrusting hard into the younger boy, making him groan loudly around the metal circle in his mouth. He’d suck and suck at it, his back arching as Harry proceeded to pound his hips into him, making Eggsy bite hard around the medallion, as to keep quiet, knowing that Merlin or Roxy might be in the next room.  
-  
It had been a while since Eggsy last used the medal for nerves but the habit came back as he sat, laptop open, watching some stream, watching the man that he loves killing over 50 people in less than 5 minutes. It was gory and so wrong but Eggsy couldn't pull away, his eyes fixated on the screen, fingers rubbing at the circle, heart in his throat, not knowing what was happening or how it would end.  
-  
The last time Eggsy ever played with the medallion, fingers rubbing round the edges of the metal, was right next to Harry’s grave. The blond had no idea what to say or do, apart from stand and stare at the name on the gravestone. He took deep breaths, wondering where everything began to go wrong, if it was his fault, if he was there with Harry, how he could have stopped it or some how helped him, but it was too late for thoughts like that now. “Thank you…” Eggsy manges out finally before taking a step closer to the grave, hand bringing the medal up to his lips, kissing it softly. “Thank you, so much” he whispers before he’s pulling the warm medal away from him, letting it drop onto the grass. “I love you.”


End file.
